1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an active speed restricting wheel assembly, and more particularly, to an active speed restricting wheel assembly which is mounted onto transportation means used in daily lives, to prevent extreme speed acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheels used in transportation means such as strollers, walking assistance devices, wheelchairs, carriers, and shopping carts etc. cause crash accidents due to over-speed rotation in downhill roads and falling accidents due to high speed rotation by slipping, causing loss of life and property.
In order to resolve this, a transmission which uses a planetary gear and a vehicle using such a transmission were developed and filed for patent application (10-2006-0119401). This patent application proposed a planetary gear transmission which consists of a multi-stage gear transmission unit which includes two carriers wherein two planetary gear trains are combined to integrate a carrier of a planetary gear train on one side with a ring gear of a planetary gear train on the other side, the two carriers operating separately by a driving side and an output side cooperate to form a housing of the transmission, and having a plurality of planetary gears installed in each carrier; two or more solar gears which interlock with each gear of the planetary gears and have a plurality of concaves for being combined with a home cam on an inner circumference; and two ring gears interlocked with the planetary gears; a central axis where the multi-stage gear transmission unit is installed; and a transmission control unit which fixates one of the plurality of solar gears selectively to the central axis, and controls selective integration of two adjacent solar gears of among the plurality of solar gears.
In addition, as an apparatus for restricting speed, an auxiliary apparatus for safety in in-line skating was filed for patent application (20-2007-0019331). This invention related to a safety apparatus for restricting rolling of an in-line skate wheel for safety in in-line skating, the apparatus comprising a side support fixture located in both sides of an in-line skate wheel, a gutter hook formed on the side support fixture, an elastic foam combined with the side support fixture, and a fastener which controls a distance of the side support fixture.
However, these aforementioned existing speed restricting wheels have relatively complex structures, and thus due to their high production costs, there has been difficulty in widely applying such wheels to transportation means used in daily lives.